Tomber Amoureuse
by jeanneglantine
Summary: Et même si à l'intérieur il était dévasté, effondré, brisé, il ne le montra pas, ayant toujours ce visage de glace. Après tout, un Malfoy ne doit jamais montrer ses émotions. Dramione/ OS


**Coucou, toi qui lit ma fanfiction, je te remercié d'avoir cliqué et j'espère que tu vas apprécier mon histoire!**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, seulement l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

" Je sortais d'un entretien d'embauche pour un poste de directeur des ventes dans une grande banque de Sydney mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait très concluant. Je m'étais encore emporté mais ces moldus étaient tellement bêtes! Ils ne comprenaient strictement rien à mes techniques commerciales qui avaient déjà fait leur preuves, les traitant d'arriérées. Même après six mois entouré de cette vermine je ne parvenais toujours pas à les supporter. Et puis, cette histoire de travail pour mieux «m'intégrer» me rendait malade, me famille était la plus grande fortune d'Angleterre, mais non, je devais travailler. Je fus soudain percuté par quelque chose et cela me mit encore plus en colère.

-Vous pouviez pas faire attention? criai-je complètement hors de moi.

C'est alors que tu t'es relevée. Tu portais un petit short en jeans délavé ainsi qu'un top crème qui dévoilait ton nombril. Ta peau était bronzé, tes jambes longues et fuselées et tu avais de sacrées formes. Jamais je n'aurais pu pensé que tu étais aussi canon sous ton uniforme de Poudlard. Ton visage n'avait pas changé, il était toujours en forme de coeur, tu avais de hautes pommettes et une bouche pulpeuse. Tes cheveux aux reflets cuivrés retombaient désormais en boucles soyeuse sur tes épaules et j'avais une irrésistible envie d'y passer mes doigts. Ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont le plus frappés, ils étaient toujours de couleur noisette mais ils n'avaient plus d'éclats, plus d'étincelles de vie. Mais malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de te trouver belle. Et puis je vis l'éclair de reconnaissance passer dans tes prunelles et tu t'apprêtais à dire quelque chose mais je ne voulais faire face à ton mépris. Je me suis donc retourné voulant mettre le plus de distance entre nous deux. Mais tu as eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas, tu m'as attrapée le poignet. Ta peau était terriblement douce et je sentis un frisson me parcourir.

-Malefoy, ta voix était douce sans aucune trace de colère et cela m'étonna, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé ainsi.

Je me suis retourné et je te vis mordre ta lèvre inférieur complètement gênée. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire au coin.

-Oui, répondis-je.

Tu semblas hésiter quelques instants mais tu finis par me répondre:

-Je sais que tout les deux on ne s'entendait pas très bien à Poudlard mais la guerre est finie et je ne connais personne ici et cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas parlé avec quelqu'un comme moi, tu ne voudrais pas prendre un café avec moi?

Je fus interloqué par tes paroles, devant mon manque de réaction tu poursuivis rapidement:

-Tu sais, tu peux prendre ça comme des excuses pour t'être rentrée dedans. Alors?

J'eu un véritable sourire depuis maintenant bien longtemps.

-Cela serait avec plaisir, je n'ai pas parlé avec quelqu'un de notre monde depuis un long moment.

Tu me regardas étrangement comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de ma peine mais ne posas pas de questions.

-Viens je connais un super café au coin de la rue.

Puis tu pris mon bras et m'entraînas avec toi. Nous ne parlâmes pas durant le trajet mais ce n'était pas gênant, plutôt reposant.

Nous entrâmes dans une petit boutique, l'intérieur était petit mais chaleureux. Tu te dirigea vers le bar où se trouvait un moldu très grand. Il avait la peau noire, le crâne complètement chauve et de petit yeux brun perçant. Quand il te vit, il s'exclama:

-Hermione! Ma chérie, ça fait du bien de te revoir! Alors qui est ton jeune ami?

-Karl, je te présente Drago Malefoy ont été dans la même école quand on était petit.

-Tous les amis de ma petite 'Mione son mes amis. Bon, vous prenez quoi? C'est la maison qui offre.

Tu ne protestas pas sur les relations que ne entretenions alors je ne crus pas utile de préciser. Tu te tournas vers moi pour m'interroger et je répondis:

-Un whisky.

Il hocha la tête et je m'attendais à ce que tu prennes une boisson sans alcool, un truc de petite fille sage quoi mais tu m'étonnas une fois de plus.

-Une vodka.

-Hermy, tu ne devrais pas, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais cela ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

Tu le regardas d'un regard dure et il obtempéra. Il nous servit, tu pris les verres et tu me conduis vers une petite table au fond. Tu bus ton verre cul sec et mordis dans ton morceau de citron. Je te trouvais énormément sexy à cet instant. Tu me fis un petit sourire et tu commenças la conversation qui allait changer ma vie.

-Alors, Malefoy, que fais-tu dans une ville aussi Moldu que Sydney?

-Tu n'es pas au courant?

Tu fronças tes sourcils d'une manière adorable.

-Apparemment non.

-J'avais le choix entre passer 10 ans à Azkaban ou de venir vivre en Australie, dans une ville moldu pour le reste de ma vie. Le choix fut vite fait crois moi.

Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson, cela me brula la gorge mais je préférai la sensation du Whisky Pur-Feu.

-Tu n'en as vraiment pas entendu parler? Les procès des mangemorts on fait la une de tous les journaux pendant un sacré bout de temps.

Tu fis un petit sourire triste.

-À la fin de la guerre, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, je déprimais. Avec les différents enterrements et l'harcellement quotidien des journalistes je ne parvenais pas à m'en sortir. De plus, j'ai appris une nouvelle et je me suis disputée violemment avec Harry et Ron, plus rien ne me retenait en Angleterre. J'ai donc pris le strict nécessaire et je suis partie sans le dire à personne. Depuis, j'évite le monde sorcier le plus possible même si cela n'est pas toujours facile.

Je me suis sentis désolé pour toi, cela devait être dure. Moi, je n'avais aucun ami sur qui je pouvais réellement compter, mon père était enfermé à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie et je pouvais communiquer avec ma mère du moment que c'était par moyen moldu. La vie ici ou ailleurs ne me changeait donc pas tellement contrairement à toi.

-Mais, pourquoi as tu décidé de venir précisément dans cette ville? te demandai je.

-Parce que c'est là que se trouvent mes parents.

-Tes parents? Je pensais qu'ils habitaient dans la banlieue Londonienne.

Tu soufflas doucement et je crus que tu n'allais pas me répondre mais tu poursuivis:

-Mes parents sont moldus et avec Harry et Ron nous avions des choses à faire, je ne pouvais pas rester les protéger contre une attaque de mangemorts qui était plus que probable. Je leur ai donc jetés un sort d'amnésie et ils ont oublié qu'ils avaient une fille. Leur rêve était d'aller s'installer en Australie et comme je n'étais plus là, ce leur fut possible. Je suis là pour les retrouver mais je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir, alors j'hésite à leur rendre la mémoire.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu aurais pu faire ça, en un sens, je trouvais ça courageux.

Je te posais alors une question qui me taraudait depuis un long moment.

-Qu'avez vous fait lors de la septième année? Personne n'a réponse à cela et je me souvient que plus l'année avançait et plus le Lord devenait furieux. Je me souviens également de la crise que Bellatrix à piquer quand elle a crut que vous lui aviez dérobé quelque chose dans son coffre à Gringotts.

Tu pinças les lèvres et me lanças un regard furieux.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me remémorer ces si bons souvenirs. Parlons d'autre chose veux tu?

Commença alors une des conversations les plus merveilleuses que je pus tenir. Tu étais très intelligente et nous avions finalement beaucoup de point commun. Même si je ne le montrai pas j'aimais moi aussi beaucoup lire. Tu éclatas soudain d'un grand rire, j'aimais beaucoup ce son même si je me rembrunis pensant que tu te moquais de moi.

-Quoi? demandai-je sèchement.

-Ne te vexes pas, c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première conversation civilisé que nous avons eu en plus de de huit ans.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eu non pas un rire cynique mais un vrai rire franc.

Quand nous nous fûmes calmés, tu me regardas un sérieux, légèrement gênée comme ce matin.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, tu peux le faire.

-J'aimerai savoir si tu accepterais de venir faire du saut en parachute avec moi demain Malefoy.

Tu me fis un magnifique sourire et tu battis des cils. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je te répondis:

-Cela serait avec plaisir mais à une seule condition, tu m'appelles Drago, Hermione.

J'insistai sur ton prénom pour montrer ma bonne volonté.

Tu rayonnais de bonheur.

-Marché conclu. J'avais vraiment envie d'essayer mais toute seule cela ne me tentait pas trop. Je te donne mon adresse et tu viens me chercher demain à 14 heure. Ok?

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et tu me tendis un bout de papier. Tu te levas et me lanças:

-À demain Drago! J'ai été heureuse de tomber sur toi.

-Hermione!

-Oui?

-Qu'est ce que c'est le saut en parachute? demandai-je.

Tu éclatas de rire et cela m'envoya de nouveau des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Tu verras demain Drago, cela sera une surprise comme ça. Je te conseille de porter une tenue de sport.

Puis tu es partis sans rien me dire d'autre. Je rentrais chez moi attendant le lendemain avec hâte. Ma nuit fut courte et je dormis mal, comme d'habitude j'étais hanté de cauchemars et je ne parvenais à dormir à peine quelques heure avant de me réveiller avec d'horribles maux de tête. Enfin bon, j'allais passer la journée avec Toi et cela me rendit heureux, je ne me souvient même plus à quel moment j'avais cessé de te considérer comme une ennemie mais comme une amie. Je m'habillai d'un «jean» même si je trouvais cela particulièrement inconfortable, d'un t-shirt et mis des chaussures sport. Après une marche d'une dizaine de minutes, j'arrivais devant une grande maison très moderne qui possédait un grand jardin ainsi qu'une piscine. Je sonnais et tu vins rapidement m'ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut Drago! Viens, on va prendre ma voiture, le site est à une demi heure de route.

Oh non, j'avais dû prendre ce tas de ferraille qu'affectionnait particulièrement les moldus et je peux te dire que je préférai largement le transport en balais. Tu m'emmenas devant une voiture sans toit, mais pas comme une décapotable, il y avait tout de même une structure en métal et les fauteuils étaient également étranges. Je t'interrogeai du regard et tu me répondis:

-C'est une Méhari, je préfère cela au voiture traditionnelle. Allez! On ne doit surtout pas arriver en retard.

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes que nous avions pas échangé un seul mot mais je te regardai. J'appréciai beaucoup cette voiture, ce n'était pas comme avec les autres. Tes cheveux volaient au vent et tu portais des lunettes de soleil, je te trouvais très belle. Tu chantonnais l'air de la chanson qui passait à la radio, que je ne connaissais absolument pas soit dit en passant.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que l'on va faire?

Tu me fis un petit sourire diabolique:

-Nope, mais je peux t'assurer que tu seras agréablement surpris.

Je fus frustré de cette réponse, je ne savais toujours pas ce que nous allions faire. Nous finîmes par arriver devant un grand hangar au milieu du désert.

-Tu es sûre qu'on est au bon endroit? t'interrogeai-je.

-Sûre à cent pourcents, suit moi il faut qu'on aille s'équiper.

S'équiper? Dans quoi est ce que je m'étais encore embarqué? Je te suivis jusqu'à l'accueil.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai réservé le saut en parachute pour 2 personnes à quinze heures.

-Bonjour Miss, effectivement il y a bien une réservation. Aucun de vous n'a de problème cardiaque?

Quoi? C'était quoi ces questions?

-Non, répondis-tu assurée.

-Très bien, vous longez le couloir et là un moniteur vous attendra et vous expliquera tous en détail. J'espère que cela vous plaira!

Elle nous sourit à tout deux et nous partîmes, tu te tournas vers moi et me regardas avec sérieux:

-Cela va te paraitre un peu étrange mais tu suivras tout ce que l'on nous dira et tout ira parfaitement bien. D'accord?

Et comme un gros imbécile je te répondis d'accord.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé comme un imbécile dans un avions ( qui n'y ressemblais pas vraiment si vous voulez mon avis) à porter trois tonnes de vêtement et un gros sac. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment l'utilité de tout ceci. Un homme s'approcha de nous et dit:

-On arrive dans la zone dans 1 minute. Grâce à la balise sur vos combinaisons on saura précisément où vous allez atterrir et une voiture viendra vous récupé chance!

-Merci! répondis-tu en souriant.

La porte de l'avion s'ouvrit...Quoi?! De l'air commença à rentrer dans l'habitacle et c'était de plus en plus fort.

-Hermione! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Tu te rends compte qu'on peut mourir?

Tu ne dis rien, tu te contentas de prendre ma main et de m'emmener devant la porte grande ouverte, on voyait le ciel et la terre en dessous, on était très, très haut.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, lança le pilote.

De quoi parlait-il? Tu me regardas droit dans les yeux.

-Prêt? 1,2-

Tu me tiras violemment par la main et nous tombâmes dans le vide.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Criai-je, tu es complètement malade! On va mourir!

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, je sentais la panique m'envahir, je voyais la Terre se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Tu ne m'avais pas répondus et je décidais de te regarder. Ce que je vis me surpris, tu ne semblas pas effrayé, tu souriais même!

-Hermione! On va s'écraser! m'affolai-je.

-Non Drago, fait moi confiance. Tu ne trouves pas cette sensation incroyable? On se sent libre, au dessus de tout et rien ne peu nous atteindre!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai décidé de croire en toi et je me suis donc mis dans la m^me position que toi et effectivement, on se sent juste vivant.

-Tu as raison c'est merveilleux!

Tu souris.

-J'étais sûr que cela te plairait, c'est tellement fantastique, cette sensation de voler! Je sais que tu aimes voler sur un balais mais là, ce n'est pas la même chose, il n'y a rien entre le ciel et toi!

Je te souris et nous profitâmes de la présence de l'autre, sans rien dire et j'ai trouvé cela merveilleux. Au bout de quelques minutes tu repris la parole:

-Maintenant, tu vas tirer sur la corde à ta droite et surtout ne sois pas surpris!

Je te regardai intrigué mais tu me fis un sourire rassurant et je fis ce que tu m'avais demander.

Tout d'un coup je fus tiré en arrière mais je restai calme comme tu me l'avais dit, je te vis toi aussi tirer sur la corde et ce que je vis m'étonna. Un grand bout de tissu sortit de derrière ton dos et tu fus également tirée en arrière.

-C'est pour cela qu'on appelle cette activité saut en parachute, tu sautes de l'avion puis pour ne pas t'écraser il y a un parachute.

J'éclatai de rire et fus pris d'un fou rire. Tu me regardas les sourcilles froncés, avec cette expression de quand tu es concentrée, tu voulais savoir la cause de ma réaction.

-C'est juste que c'est tellement étrange! Les moldus n'ont pas de magie mais ils parviennent à inventer des choses qui leur permettent de voler! Tu te rends compte Hermione, voler! Aucun sorcier n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se jeter du ciel!

Tu me fis un sourire éclatant et cela me réchauffa le coeur, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as réussi cet exploit.

Nous ne parlâmes plus et nous arrivâmes bientôt sur la terre ferme.

-Alors Draco, est ce que cela t'as plu?

-C'était fantastique! Même en volant sur un balais je n'avais jamais eu ces sensations! J'ai volé tu te rends compte!

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai adoré! Répliquas-tu.

Puis l'équipe vint nous chercher et nous retournâmes au hangar. Nous partîmes ensuite et dans la voiture nous parlâmes joyeusement de cette expérience que nous avions vécu tous les deux. Nous arrivâmes bien vite chez moi et tu me raccompagnas devant ma porte.

-Draco, aujourd'hui j'ai passé une très bonne journée en ta compagnie. Je sais que cela est étrange mais je pense que je te considère comme un ami. En fait, tu es mon seul ami ici. Tu dis cela à voix basse, timidement, comme si tu avais peur de ma réaction.

Je pris ta main et te souris.

\- Je te considère également comme mon ami, je crois que tu es ma première véritable amie d'ailleurs.

-Merci!

Et tu me donnas un baiser sur la joue. Cela me surpris, mais agréablement, tes lèvres étaient si douces.

\- Ce week end c'est à mon tour de t'emmener quelque pars.

Tu acquiesças avec plaisir et après des aurevoirs, tu partis.

Cette nuit, je me rendis que c'était la première journée depuis ma condamnation que je n'avais pas ressentis de rancœur, de colère ou de tristesse. J'étais juste heureux.

La samedi matin je me réveille à cinq heure du matin, je me préparai rapidement et pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans un grand sac, puis je partis chez toi. Il faisait encore nuit et il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues. J'arrivais ensuite devant chez toi une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et je toquais à ta porte. Tu ne vins pas. Je répétais l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je vis une lumière s'allumer et que j'entendis du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Tes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, tes yeux tombés de fatigue et tu portais un pyjama en flanelle. Je te trouvais tout simplement adorable. Puis tu me reconnus.

-Draco! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure-ci! tu chuchotas.

Tu étais clairement énervé mais je trouvais cela adorable car cela éveilla une flamme dans tes yeux. C'est cette flamme que je recherchai quand on se battait étant plus jeune. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Je suis ici pour tenir ma promesse. Viens, je veux te montrer un endroit spécial.

Tu semblas te détendre mais tu restas quand même septique.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre le lever du soleil?

-Crois moi ça en vaut la coup. Aller, viens!

Tu eus un petit sourire.

-D'accord, mais laisse moi au moins le temps de mettre un pull et des chaussures.

Tu les enfilas en vitesse puis tu vins me rejoindre dehors.

-Allez Draco, emmène moi voir cette endroit qui nécessite d'être vu la nuit.

Je te souris simplement, te pris la main puis te guida dans les rues de Sydney. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, tu ris beaucoup. C'est à cette instant que j'ai décidé que ce son était l'un des plus beau. Quand tu riais, ta tête s'inclinait légèrement en arrière, des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur tes épaules et ta bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper ce doux son. Nous finîmes finalement par arriver dans la petite clairière où j'avais pris l'habitude de venir souvent. Pour y parvenir, il fallait passer par un chemin sinueux, ce qui décourageait les gens, j'étais donc souvent seul. Elle n'était pas très grande, au bout de celle-ci, il y avait deux grands arbres puis un immense ravin. Tu me regardas en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est ce que tu voulais me montrer? Je suis sûre que cela aurait été aussi beau dans la matinée.

-Chut.

Puis je tirai sur ta main et t'entrainai pour nous assoir, adosser contre un arbre. J'avais toujours ta main dans la mienne, tu ne faisais rien pour te dégager, et cela me rendit heureux.

Tu te tournas de nouveau vers moi, l'air intriguée.

-Regarde.

Je lui désignai le ciel de la main. Le ciel était orangé avec des nuages sombres. Derrière les collines au loin, on vit le soleil s'élevait progressivement. Durant sa progression dans le ciel, il chassait peu à peu les nuages et ses rayons éclairaient progressivement la Terre. J'étais captivé par ce spectacle, je mettais un coup d'oeil dans ta direction et ce que je vis était magnifique.

Tu avais un petit sourire et tes yeux pétillaient de joie. En te voyant ainsi je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je me suis rapproché de toi, j'ai tournais ton visage vers moi et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu te figeas et j'au peur que tu allais me repousser, me dire que tu ne me voyais pas comme ça. Mais tu répondis au baiser, tu me pris par le cou pour me rapprocher de toi. Je te pris dans mes bras, sans jamais cesser le baiser. Cet instant était magique. Puis nous nous séparâmes, nos fronts se touchaient. Nous avions tout les deux la respiration haletante mais nous sourions.

-Draco, c'était magnifique, je te remercie de m'avoir montré cet endroit, tu murmuras.

Puis je me penchai pour t'embrasser de nouveau et tu rigolas.

Après ça nous restâmes pratiquement tout le temps ensemble, nous formâmes un couple. Chaque jour était réussi pour moi du moment que je voyais ton sourire. Tu me fis découvrir des choses extraordinaires mais tu me montras également les petits plaisirs quotidiens. Ce fut les plus beaux mois de ma vie, ceux où j'étais vraiment heureux.

Puis je finis par te dire les mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire à une femme à part ma mère. Je t'aime. Mais tu n'eus pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Tu te mis à pleurer et à dire que tu étais désolée. Je pensais que tu me rejetais et cela me fit mal, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi douloureux dans toute ma vie. Mais tu me dis que je n'étais pas le problème, que c'était toi, tu me dis que tu ne voulais pas me perdre mais que que tu ne pouvais pas me répondre. Je fis vite le choix, je ne voulais pas te perdre non plus. Vivre sans toi me paraissait alors impossible, tu étais les couleurs dans ma vie. Alors je te disais « Je t'aime » mais je n'attendais pas de réponse, du moment que tu étais avec moi, tout allait bien.

Puis il y eu _cette_ soirée. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, ce fut la pire de mon existence. Nous dinions chez toi, comme c'était devenu notre habitude. Le début reste un peu flou, nous parlions et puis tu me demandas d'aller chercher quelque chose dans ta chambre, je ne me souviens plus quoi ou pourquoi. Mon esprit se souvient des évènements qui se sont passés _après._

Dans ta chambre je trouvai une lourde enveloppe, emporté par la curiosité je décidai de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Plus je tournais les pages et plus les mots s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. «Patient Hermione Granger, numéro de dossier 4729», «Tumeur», «lobe frontale» , «inopérable», «12 mois maximum».

Non! Cela ne pouvais pas être possible, je devais mal comprendre. J'entendis soudain un bruit sourd en provenance de la cuisine et je pris peur. Mon cerveau imagina toutes les catastrophes possibles.

-Hermione! Hermione! Criai-je.

Mais tu ne me répondis rien pour me rassurer. Je courus encore plus vite et j'arrivais dans la cuisine. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Tu étais étendue par terre, complètement inerte et ta poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

-Non, non ce n'est pas possible!

Je me précipitais vers toi et je tentais de prendre ton poult mais je me rendis vite compte que tu n'en avais plus.

-Non!

Je te serais dans mes bras et me basculais d'avant en arrière, je criai, suppliai, pleurai. Mais tu ne me répondis pas, tu ne me répondis plus jamais. La réalité s'insinua peu à peu en moi, tu étais morte. Je vis alors un papier dépasser de ta poche arrière et je m'en saisi prestement. J'avais encore cet espoir que tu me dises que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, que ce n'était tout simplement pas vrai. Mais cela était tout le contraire."

" _Ce que je souhaite faire avant de mourir._

 _Retrouver mes parents._

 _Faire quelque chose d'inattendu_ _.X_

 _Faire du saut en parachute.X_

 _Voir un lever de soleil.X_

 _Écrire un livre._

 _Être moins timide.X_

 _Tomber Amoureuse.X_ _"_

Draco Malfoy relut une dernière fois sa lettre puis la mit dans une enveloppe. Elle racontait son histoire d'amour, leur histoire. Il regarda le corps de sa bien-aimé qui reposait dans le cercueil.

Elle était si belle! Ses long cheveux bruns formaient une auréole autour de sa tête et ils reposaient sur un coussin blanc. Sa peau avait perdu son bronzage et elle était maintenant très pale. Elle portait une robe blanche, toute simple et là, elle ressemblait à un ange endormit. Cependant, il savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais, qu'il ne verrait jamais plus ses beaux yeux couleur noisette.

Il effleura son visage délicatement, elle lui manquait déjà terriblement. Il posa l'enveloppe et une rose rouge à l'intérieur du cercueil.

-Ainsi, tu te souviendras à jamais des moments merveilleux que l'on a passés ensemble mon amour, murmura le jeune homme, la voix brisée.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblée, ils étaient tous là. Harry, Ron, la famille Weasley, Neville et Luna. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient voulu assister à l'enterrement d'Hermione Granger mais il avait respecté ses voeux. Il s'agissait juste d'un petit comité, juste les amis proches.

Il avait tout organisé, jusqu'au dernier détail et tout était parfait, comme elle aimait. Tous le regardaient avec incompréhension, il était Draco Malfoy, pourquoi avoir organisé l'enterrement de celle qu'il appelait Sang de Bourbe? Il remonta peu à peu l'allée, ignorant les regards de haine et d'incompréhension. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux. Chaque pas vers la sortie l'éloignait un peu plus d'Hermione, de son Amour. Et même si à l'intérieur il était dévasté, effondré, _brisé_ , il ne le montra pas, ayant toujours ce visage de glace. Après tout, un Malfoy ne doit jamais montrer ses émotions.

 **Merci d'avoir lu** ** _Tomber Amoureuse_** **. J'espère que cela t'a plu. N'hésite pas à laisser une review, cela me ferait super plaisir!**


End file.
